Three can keep a secret, if two are dead
by XxAlikaxX
Summary: "Ahsoka…" I closed my eyes briefly, leaping up and spinning in a low arch I sliced at two more droids. "I love you…" Pain tore through me. Maybe I was hit? Maybe I landed wrong? "I love you…" I couldnt tell anymore, or maybe i didnt care... R
1. Prolouge

_Well see each other again… _

Lights flashed past in a blur. My ears rang with the sound of my breathing.

_Soon…well see each other again soon…_

My heart raced with each step I took. The muscles in my legs ached with the effort. My arms pumped faster, harder.

_See each other again… _

My eyes began to burn. Maybe it was from the wind? Or maybe I was crying again…

_soon…soon... _

I griped the handle of my light saber harder with each step, my knuckles, turning white as I reached my left hand down to grab the other one at my hip…

_soon Ahsoka…well see each other again soon… _

With a roar I swung my arm out, creating a molting red X across the chest of a battle droid.

_Ahsoka…_

I closed my eyes briefly, leaping up and spinning in a low arch I sliced at two more droids.

_I love you…_

Pain tore through me. Maybe I was hit? Maybe I landed wrong?

_I love you…_

I couldn't tell, or maybe I didn't care. All I knew was I was hurting, and I didn't want to fight it anymore. With a loud scream I fell to my knees and cried.

_Soon…well see each other again soon…I love you…_


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: it's like 2am. A spur of the moment idea! Later chapters will be longer? And more detailed? Possibly. Yes. This is based off of a dream I had. Please R&R, even a smiley face or what ever to acknowledge the existence of this story would be great. Thanks! [I do not own starwars or any of their people. duh]**

* * *

Chapter One…

Sometimes when I close my eyes, I can see his face. Hear his voice. Feel his lips… but then I remember who I am. Who he is. Where I live.

_Then it all goes away…_

Morning always feels the same now. The floor lights glow a light blue, the wood outside my door begins to creak with the weight of padawans. My sheets feel cold and lonely. My eyes are red and puffy. And my neck is sore from a bad nights sleep. But one thing that's always new is the pointless errands I seem to be sent on lately. Last week it was babysitting. The week before that it was assisting an elderly couple cross hyperspace. The week before that I had to assist teaching a lesson to younglings. And so on and so forth. I let out a long sigh as I mentally prepared myself for the days events. It had been years sense that night on Carlac (_and the moments aboard the phoenix)_, yet the memory seemed to grow fresher with each passing night.

* * *

_I could not believe this punk! First he brings me to some cold ass planet and now he's trying to convince me that these mandalorians are some kind of good guys? Who does he think he is?_

"_They will take the information and KILL you!" _

_I screamed at him. My blood began to boil with each passing second. Nothing I said seemed to get past his thick skull. I gave him a stern look, my rage and concern apparent by the tightness of my lips. Like a stubborn child he turned his head and looked away._

"_I knew you wouldn't understand…" _

_I could hardly hear his mumbled words. My frustration had reached its peak. What could I say to make him understand? Then his eyes locked with mine…thinking back on it now I realize how sad they were…how alone…_

"_The deathwatch are murderers! Sworn to destroy Jedi! You don't know what you're doing…" _

_I began to try and lower my voice. His attention was obviously not on me anymore. I started to turn and say the rest of my thoughts, only my words never made it past my lips. I took a breath and began to say "this" when his mouth came crashing down on mine, in a most ungraceful way. His arms slipped around me, pressing me against him. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't let go…_

_I was literally between a rock and a hard place if you get my meaning…_

* * *

Absentmindedly I ran a finger over my lips as I sat up in bed. Tossing my sheets to the floor I stood and made my way to the small window above my desk.

"I hope your safe…Lux"

I closed my eyes for a moment and counted to ten. Folding my arms over my stomach I shook the boy I once knew from my thoughts and turned to examine my wardrobe. Simple tunics and Jedi robes. My signature cut up leggings of course but nothing fancy.

"What should we wear today gang?"

I asked my empty room. Reaching for my options I mumbled

"good choice" and began to dress.

My Lekku hung down to my lower ribs now. I was taller. Older. A more skilled Jedi. Anakin was still my master but it wouldn't be long before I could take the trials and earn the rank of Knight. Slipping into my boots I used the force to open my door and slowly made my way through the hall. The usually quiet building was a blaze with excitement. Turning to the nearest padawan I asked

"so what's all the hubbub about? I haven't seen everyone this excited sense master-padawan selection day"

The plump Bith next to me grunted and rolled his eyes, as if I was the young one.

"Don't you know anything? The Sith have multiplied in numbers. There's talk the empires coming back…again"

I squinted at him, taking this knowledge in.

"But I thought the Sith like to work in twos…"

The Bith grunted and turned away, mumbling in his own language. Insults no doubt. But I had little time to dwell on him. The wheels in my head began to turn a little faster as I went over the separatist I knew and who had the title of Sith.

_Dooku…Ventress…Grievous…does he count? He's not really a Sith…more of a lab experiment gone wrong…hmmm…well in any case If the rumors were true, and usually they weren't, then I should go see my master right away right?_

I bit my lip as I thought. Master Anakin was usually in the senate building or doing various military strategic planning's. Although he has been known to dwell in the room of a thousand waterfalls… Either way I didn't need to think long; turns out he was looking for me as well.

"Snips! Over here"

I looked up to see him waving at me from the other end of the hall. Walking quickly I made my way over to him.

"Yes my Master?"

I said softly, blue eyes glowing with my growing curiosity.

"The council has just ordered us to accompany Senator Amidala on an escort mission to Alderaan. We leave in 20. Think you're up for it?"

He said with a sarcastic smile.

"I don't know master. This sounds dangerous"

My tone was light. Full of mockery. But I should have known better then to make light of the situation. Travel with an important senator through space is never really 'safe'. Especially at war time…


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The sky flashed with rays of blue and yellow and the walls seemed to vibrate with the force of the passing speeders. A tall figure stood near a large window overlooking the vast city that covered Coruscant. His elderly face was concealed by a black hood. A small blue light began to blink behind him and he turned to address the holocom sitting on his desk.

"Dooku" he hissed out before easing into a large chair. The blue figure before him faded and fuzzed as it spoke softly.

"My lord Sidious. forgive the delay...there were complications-"

"Save the excuses Dooku I have not the ears to hear them."

The man waved a wrinkly hand as if swatting away a fly. His lips pealed back over his teeth as he leaned in closer to the blue figure, annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Senator Amidala is on her way to Alderan. She is a liability in my plans and always seems to get in the way. See to it that she never makes it there"

"My lord...What exactly are you suggesting?"

A slow smile stretched across Sidious's cheeks before he whispered the last of his order.

"Kill her."

The air between the two figures grew thick with silence. The blue man seemed confused for a moment before bowing with respect and mumbling

"As you wish my lord"

Sidious leaned over to turn off the transmission. The holocom made a clicking sound before the blue light switched to red. Leaning back in his chair he spun it around to face the window, a satisfied grin on his face.

"This will be the last push to make Skywalker mine..." a low rumble escaped his throat, sending vibrations throughout his body. Overcome with the joy of his ingenious plot he couldn't help himself but to laugh.

"And once Skywalker kills Dooku the real games can begin...aha! ahahahahaaa!"

* * *

"Master, were ready to make the jump to hyperspace" Ahsoka said softly, leaning over the control panel. She adjusted various knobs and dials as she waited for my orders.

"Alright. Ill go inform the Senator, make the jump snips" As I turned to leave I heard her mumble

"What ever you say Skyguy..."

I hardly listened to snips response as i made my way through the ship, the only thought on my mind was Padme. I found her in one of the sleeping room, two guards stood out-front.

"I need to speak to Senator Amidala, if you don't mind"

The guards looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Make it quick"

The door slid to the right as I stepped through it. My nose was instantly assaulted by the sweet aroma of lavender. I coughed a few times, waving my hand through its sick mist and came across my lovely wife, wrapped in a silk robe. She had a slender finger pressed to her bottom lip, as she contemplated the choices before her. Two assistance held dresses before her, the one on the left opened her mouth to speak.

"My lady the blue one would look ravishing against the brilliant scenery of Alderan."

The other rolled her brown eyes.

"Yes but try the green! It simply does wonders to complement your lovely completion"

Back and forth the bickered, arguing how this one would do this and that one did that. I could see my lady start to get stressed. Stepping forward I put my two cents in.

"I fancy the peach one myself, if you don't mind my saying Senator."

They all turned to stare at me, the two assistance began to look uneasy. I suppose not everyone fancied being in the presence of the Jedi.

"Anakin, what a surprise. I thought you'd be flying the ship"

Even with her skills of hiding her true feelings she couldn't mask the delight in her eyes.

"I came to tell you that we are about to make the jump to hyperspace and will be arriving soon. I was hoping however that I could have a word with you, in privet"

My tone was all business as I sent a glance towards the two girls in the corner. Picking up my real meaning Padme whispered,

"But of course. There's always time for a Jedi. If you'll please excuse us"

The two assistances left the room quickly. The door hissed shut behind them as Padme stepped into my arms. I held her close to me for a long moment, only taking a step back to place a kiss on her soft lips.

"Ani..."

She whispered against my ear as I kissed down her neck, pulling her closer against my body. My right hand slid under the silk fabric and moved slowly up her leg. The sound of her breath start to quicken caused me to bite my lip. I had to close my eyes for a moment so I wouldn't loose control. My kisses moved lower as i gently slid the robe off her right shoulder. She started to step backwards, leading me to the bed when a surge in the force told me something was not right. Green lights started to blink and a siren sounded, signaling we were coming out of hyperspace.

"we cant be there already..."

Padme whispered as she pulled up her robe. A series of curses flew across my mind as I realized the tightness in my pants was not going to go away anytime soon. The com on my arm started to blink and I answered it with a little more force then intended.

"What Ahsoka."

She took a moment to respond. Probably shocked at the tone of my voice. I mentally kicked myself for letting my frustration show.

"Um we have a problem Master. I could use some help..." I quickly switched the com off, giving one last longing look at my wife before turning to leave.

* * *

I had made the jump to hyperspace, as instructed and decided to explore the systems log. A blue screen unfolded in front of me with holo projections of various planets and their systems. random facts about how many people, what there known for and the climate also appeared. I flipped through a few mindlessly before one caught my eye. Jabiim. A small planet in the outer rim controlled by the separatist. As I stared at the flickering planet the rest of my world slowly melted away. I was no longer in the ship. No longer on a mission. No longer a Jedi, I was just a girl, floating in darkness, the only light coming from a small flickering holo-image of a planet I never knew.

_"Ahsoka..."_

A whisper snaked its way into my ear. I quickly turned around, and saw nothing but darkness. Unease slowly filled me.

"Hello...?"

I waited for a few moments, but heard nothing. Facing the map slowly I heard the whisper again.

_"Soon Ahsoka...soon"_

My throat tightened and my eyes grew wide. Something about this whisper was...familiar. I knew this voice.

"Who's there?"

I demanded standing up now. The darkness under my feet began to shake as a loud siren broke the calm silence. Everything came back in a rush, the metal floor, the hard chair, the rest of the controls, everything.

"Son of a hootbat"

I mumbled trying to pinpoint the source of the problem. Unease ran through my veins at the thought of what just happened and I had to close my eyes before it clouded my vision. Flipping some controls I finally figured out what was wrong. The ship shook violently as the rushing stars began to slow. Someone, or something was pulling us out of hyperspace.

"Not good...not good...Anakin's gonna kill me..."

Reaching for my com I signaled my master. His voice finally answered with a rough and annoyed

"W_hat Ahsoka_"

I wrinkled my nose at his tone. _What crawled up his nose and laid a kaad? _Clearing my throat I hesitantly said

"Um we have a problem Master. I could use some help..."

Then nothing. He hung up on me. _what a jerk! _I thought to myself. _No 'are you ok Ahsoka' or 'what happened' or 'be right there' just silence! _I mentally screamed my frustration. The ship shook again, this time I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I looked up to see the stars come to a complete stop, revealing a very large, and very separatist ship.

"So not good..."

I said softly just as my master came rushing in...

_**A/N: there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. More soon. Next chapter will be up later this week. Dont forget to review. :)**_


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three...

The air was filled with a heavy fog, that smelled like the ocean. I had to squint my eyes just to see in front of my nose. Moving slowly I took a few steps, testing the ground. A few pebbles moved below my shoe and I knew I was on a rocky surface. _A cliff perhaps_. I took a deep breath in and searched my feelings. I knew I would be safe if I put trust in the force and used it to guide me. Funny how the boy who once despised all Jedi now used their teachings to find his way. I took another two steps and felt the ground slope downwards but before I could catch myself I was plunged forward into the unknown. Air screamed past my ears and water leaked from my eyes. My body twist and turned as it fell like a doll along the cliffs side. Suddenly the mist parted and I was plunged into the roaring sea. I forced my eyes open and willed myself to remain calm. Holding my breath I pushed myself to the surface but just before I could break free I stopped.

_Something was calling me. _

Telling me I needed to swim down and not up. I don't know why but I listened to these whispers. My hands tore through the dark water, the deeper I went the colder I became. Soon I was engulfed entirely by darkness. My throat tightened at the lack of oxygen. I needed to turn back soon or I would surely drown. Twisting through the water my eye caught something shinny in the distance. Kicking my feet hard I swam towards the flickering light, and as I got near I reached out my hand. _But it did no good_. No matter how close I got to it, my fingers couldn't seem to break the invisible barrier surrounding the sphere. Another image was drawn to my attention. A young Togruta girl suspended in the darkness, just beyond the blue light. She was so beautiful...something about her was...familiar. Before I knew what was happening my lips began to move of their own accord.

"Ahsoka..."

At the sound of my voice the woman's face snapped upwards, her eyes locking with mine. They were such a beautiful shade... A smile curved my mouth. Her lips started moving but I could not hear the words. Laughing softly I whispered

"Soon Ahsoka...soon"

Bubbles filled my vision as I reached out my hand. My fingers were so close to hers, I could almost feel her skin when my world shook violently, and we were torn from each other. The pleading desperation in her eyes screamed at me to stay, but the world had a different plan. I was pulled backwards with such force that everything came back to me in a rush. The moments we shared. The kiss I stole. The heart I broke. Everything. My mouth flew open in a silent scream as air rushed into my lungs. I opened my eyes with a gasp to find myself back in my room. Sweat covered my bare chest and my long hair clung to my neck. Running a hand through my hair I kicked off my sheets and got out of bed.

_Was it all a dream? _

My bedroom door slid to the right as two droids walked in.

"Commander, our scanners have located one of Dooku's ships not far from here. We can not be for certain if he is on it. What are your orders?"

I was still panting, adrenalin pumping through my veins. I hardly could hear what the droids were saying but at the mention of Dooku's name everything became clear.

"Prepare for battle! What are you fools still doing standing around? I want on that ship!"

"Yes sir!"

They quickly turned and ran off. A dark smile twisted my lips. I grabbed my black tunic off a chair and slowly put in on. As I pulled on my gloves I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Three claw marks ran down the left side of my face and neck, my dark hair once neat and well kept was now long and unruly. I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of the separatist boy I once was, and the man I've grown to become.

"Yes..."

I told my reflection with a deep laugh.

"Soon indeed..."

* * *

"Ahsoka, what in the living force is hap-"

Anakin's voice stopped short as he entered in behind me.

_I guess he finally noticed the separatist..._

"Master, please tell me you have a plan to get us out of this mess?"

I whispered, turning my head to face him. I could see the muscle along his jaw tighten under his skin as he stared forward, deep in thought.

"Master...?"

Stepping forward in a quick motion he took the controls.

"Snips I'm going to need you to tell everyone to stand by for evacuation. Oh and you might want to strap in. Things are going to get a bit bumpy"

His hands flew over the control panel, adjusting the pressure and engine speed he started to maneuver the ship downwards and away from the gun of the enemy ship. Moving fast I hit the on button on the intercom, it made a cracking sound as I spoke into it.

"Um hello everyone...there has been a slight change in plans. I'm going to need you all to strap in and stand by for evacuation..."

The separatist ship fired. Red bolts flew across the dark sky. Anakin swiftly moved to avoid them but the ship still shook with the effort. I stumbled sideways, ending my communication to the rest of the ship. Catching myself on the co-pilot chair I strapped myself in. Pressing a few buttons I adjusted various things. Turning a knob I began to return fire, aiming for their shield generator while powering up our own.

"Thirty seconds till shields up master"

I said through clenched teeth. Anakin put us in a barrel roll to avoid enemy fire. My knuckles began to turn white with how hard I was gripping my seat. As we came around the side of the separatist ship the air began to shake. Something was coming out of hyperspace on the other side. With a loud popping sound that shook our ship, three large vessels emerged. All with Separatist markings.

"Snips..."

Anakin's voice said slowly. He turned his head to face me, a tight smile on his lips.

"Now might be a good time to contact the Jedi temple."

I swallowed slowly and reached for my com.

"So, so not good"

* * *

The sweet sound of blaster fire crashing into a metallic ship brought a satisfied grin to my face. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and relished in the sights before me. My hands were placed firmly on my hips, the right gently brushing a finger over the hilt of my light saber.

"Commander, Dooku's ship is engaged with another. What do you wish us to do?"

A shinny droid behind the ships controls asked me. I opened my eyes and glanced at it for a moment before turning my attention back to the large window before me.

"Tell the others to ignore the stray. I want on that ship and I want on it now. Release the tracking beam"

I waved my hand carelessly as I watched Dooku's ship badly harass the small republic cruiser. A bright green light emerged from my vessel, causing both ships to shake with the force of it. Slowly it started to move towards me and my excitement grew. Turning on my heels I made my way to the main hanger where I would board the enemy ship, and face the Count once and for all...

* * *

Ahsoka made the call to the Jedi temple using her comlink. Obi-Wan's voice sounded from the other side.

"Master Kenobi. We ran into a separatist ship, they have opened fire. Were now not only outgunned but out shipped. Three more vessels have just appeared. I'm afraid there's no way we can win this one"

She shot a look my way. Guilt made a nice nest in my heart.

_Ill get us out of this mess Ahsoka, I promise..._

"Ahsoka, send us your coordinates, were sending near by reinforcements to aid in your rescue. Just hold on"

My padawan opened her mouth to respond to my former master but lost the transmission when our ships engine blew.

"Great..."

I mumbled, switching off its power. Tossing my hands up I turned to face Ahsoka, a light tone in my voice. In an attempt to lighten the mood I tried a joke.

"Now I don't mean to make you panic snips but it looks like were dead in the water"

I gave her a sarcastic smile and watched her eyes narrow. I took a few breaths in, trying to relax the anger that was building inside, along with the fear of loosing Padme. Our ship shook again as blasters hit its side, causing us to spin uncontrollably. Red lights blared past the viewing screen. When we finally came to a stop the sky erupted with a green tracking beam. I shielded my squinting eyes to get a better look.

"Master..."

Ahsoka's shaky voice came from the floor to my right. She must have fallen out of her chair when we rolled. I started to lean forward over the control panel. The separatist vessels were forcing the smaller ship closer to them.

_But why?_

Suddenly there was a disturbance in the force. Something wasn't right about this...

"Why aren't they attacking us?"

I asked myself more then anyone. Ahsoka slowly got up and stood by my side, soon she too leaned in for a closer look.

"Master...did you feel that?"

We looked at each other for a moment.

_So she senses it too then. _

Choosing my words carefully I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"On one of those ships is a Sith, Snips. On one of those ships is Count Dooku."

* * *

**A/N: There we are! I hope you liked it :) More later this week. Like I said before I have dreams about this story so the updates will be fast. Dont forget to review! I love hearing what you have to say :)**

**Who do you think the man after Dooku is? ;D (kinda obvious i know...) Do you think the Jedi will make it in time? WILL ANAKIN EVER GET HIS SEXY TIME? **

**Keep reading to find out ;) **

**XxAlikaxX**


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N:Sorry for the long wait. I just graduated highschool SO I have been buisy with finals and graduation and all of that! Thank you so much for the reviews (: The support really helps! Heres chapter four, R&R, and ENJOY!**_

Chapter Four

Red. Everything in front of me was red. The rage I felt slithering inside of me was unbearable. I was blinded by my emotions and the ability to move was stolen from me. The room was silent and dark, the only light coming from space itself and my light saber. The red blade hummed beside me. Like a hungry infant it cried out to me. Begging me to wield it. I clenched my jaw, grinding my molars together. Battle droids surrounded the foreign ship before me but it no longer mattered. She was empty. Dooku was not there.

"Destroy everything"

I hissed out through tight lips. Deactivating my lightsaber I turned away from the sounds of blaster fire and made my way back to the control room.

"Tell the others to fire at will. I want everything destroyed!"

"Yes Sir"

Droids rushed through the halls, repeating my orders. The ship shook from returning fire but it mattered little. Soon she would be destroyed and the search for the count would take over once more.

"I'm sorry little ship" I told the vessel through the viewing glass. Gently I pressed my face against the cool surface.

"Today is just not your lucky day…"

* * *

The air was hot and thick. Sirens screeched throughout the ship alerting everyone that not only were we being attacked but now we were officially out of power. The enemy was relentless. Not one but three separatist vessels fired upon us. I looked to my master and ours eyes met for a moment. His face held many wounds from war but his eyes were the worst. I saw a great sadness in the deep sea of his iris. As I stared I noticed something else there, something dark…fear? Hate? Whatever it was it made my blood run cold. I had to take a step away from my master, no longer able to control my own body. Anakin looked away.

"Master, I know this isn't my place but I think it best if we abandoned ship"

I could see the muscles of his arms tighten as he clenched his fist.

"Were not far from Empress Teta…if we could launch the escape pods just moments before the ship blows we could drift there before they know we survived…Obi-wan could then-"

My voice began to fade as my throat closed. I looked towards the window, at the enemy ships. Something about them was familiar. The force surged inside me and drew me closer. I knew someone on that ship. My eyes grew wide as realization hit me.

"Master I think-"

"Ahsoka!"

Anakin shook me, his eyes burning into mine. A wave of nausea rolled over me and I slowly realized I never finished my sentence. A boys face crossed my mind. A snow covered planet. Soft lips whispering my name… my vision tunneled and everything became dark. I could hear my master calling me, feel his hands gripping my arms tightly but it was too late. I was already gone.

* * *

Obi-wan stood behind the pilot seat, to nervous to sit down. Clone troopers patrolled the halls of the republic ship, one of three in the small fleet.

"Leave it to master Skywalker to turn an escort mission into a rescue, ey master Kenobi?"

One of the clones remarked. He pressed a dial and turned a few knobs as he piloted the ship through hyperspace. Obi-wan kept his mouth shut, lips tight as he stared ahead at the streaming stars. Concern oozed from his pores. He had tried to reach his former padawan and Ahsoka six times now and still he could not get through. He tried his best not to think of the worse.

"We will be arriving in hostile space in T-30 seconds. Men man your stations"

The clone pilot barked the command over the intercom. The ship went into battle mode as the countdown started. The stars began to slow, gently they settled out. Obi-wans jaw was tight as he griped his lightsabers hilt.

"10 seconds"

Gently he closed his eyes, breathing slowly he called on the force.

"4 seconds"

Obi-wans eyes snapped open in time to see the republic fleet emerge from hyperspace. Three separatist vessels faced them. Their guns were out and firing mercilessly at the senators ship. The force surged causing his body to jerk forward. His heart skipped a beat as his lips tore apart. A loud scream forced its way up his throat and leaped from his tongue. Eyes wide he fell to his knees as the senators ship cracked, splitting into thousands of pieces. Fire erupted from its center in a huge explosion. Bits of metal flew everywhere but he ignored them, only one thought was on his mind. The ship was destroyed. His old padawan was dead.

* * *

Ahsoka laid motionless in my arms, her body was limp and her head rolled back, eyes wide open but glazed over. I searched for a pulse but could barely feel the force within her.

"Ahsoka"

I called out to her a few times but was met with the same silent response. Rage boiled inside me as I stood on shaky legs. I carried my padawan out of the control room and down the hall. Padme rushed to my side.

"Ani whats…oh"

She stopped short, a delicate hand moved to cover her lips. Her assistance fell into step behind her. I had no time to explain.

"Get everyone to the escape pods. We're making an emergency landing on Empress Teta."

I watched for a moment as my wife turned and ran off with the others. Their light steps making soft slapping sounds as they ran. Holding Ahsoka against my chest tightly I followed. The escape pods were located near the back of the ship. Padme and the others squeezed into the left one and I gently placed my padawan into the right. I turned back to face my love through the glass window on the pods door. Her face remained cool and complex, reassuring to some. But her eyes were cold and sad. They looked deep into mine and I had to look away before my emotions could take over. I stared down at my padawan as I launched our pod. We slowly started to drift away from the ship. Ahsokas limp body lay motionless on the pods couch. I sat down beside her and held her small hand. Gently I typed in the coordinates to Empress Teta. Through the window I could see Padmes pod move below us. Had this been a different situation I might have laughed at the fact that she got the faster pod. The sound of splitting metal drew my attention back to the ship. The darkness of space erupted with a bright yellow and red light as the ship we had been on only moments before exploded. Bits of metal flew past us, and the wave from the explosion caused our pod to spin off in a spiral motion all the way down to the planet's surface.

**_A/N:Thank You for reading! Please R&R and tell me what you think (: I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up in a week. 3_**


End file.
